


The Sounds Of Home Were Strong

by DefaltManifesto



Series: GTOP Kink Series [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gender Issues, Hand & Arm Massage, Kink Exploration, Kissing, M/M, Manicures & Pedicures, Pampering, Service Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: Seunghyun might have a thing for making Jiyong feel good.





	The Sounds Of Home Were Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this made me happy. Do y'all even know how rare it is for me to write just fluff? Like. damn. Unheard of. I really like the idea of Seunghyun being a Service Top sometimes esp with someone like GD. It just makes sense. So I'll probably explore that more later. At some point. Title from Finish Round by Data Romance. Comments are loved! Find me on twitter @ Defaltmanifesto

“You want to what?”

“Paint your nails?” There’s a panicked edge to Seunghyun’s voice now and Jiyong almost regrets even questioning him.

“Why?” Not wanting to sound conceited, Jiyong keeps the _we have stylists for that_ to himself.

“Because I…” Seunghyun’s hand sneaks up to rub at his neck, gaze flickering around the kitchen to avoid looking at him.

Realization dawns on Jiyong a moment later. “Is this a…a thing?”

Like Jiyong’s _Princess Thing_ which he’s still somewhat embarrassed by even after a few more mind blowing repeat performances. Seunghyun’s lips turn in the way they do when he’s nervous. His eyes look pointedly up at the ceiling. Jiyong reaches across the island counter and grabs his hands in his own.

“Seunghyun, it’s okay if it is,” Jiyong says. “But I’m going to have to show you how. The stylists will be angry if you mess up all their hard work.”

“Maybe we just shouldn’t-“

“Seunghyun,” Jiyong says, squeezing his hands. “It’s fine. Let’s try it.”

Seunghyun lets out a tightly controlled breath but manages to meet his eyes. “Okay.”

 

-.-

 

Jiyong examines his fingers before dipping them back in the warm water. For his first time doing it, Seunghyun didn’t totally butcher the evenness of his nails and he’d cleaned them up himself before moving on to the next stage. They’re sitting at the kitchen table, supplies scattered around them. Not that he’d say it, but Jiyong is pretty sure his own…thing, _kink_ thing, was sexier than this.

“So what about this is appealing?” Jiyong asks once he removes his now softened fingers for Seunghyun’s inspection. “No judgment, I just don’t get it.”

Seunghyun picks up a small wooden pick that Jiyong uses to push his cuticles back and sets to work, glasses tipped low on his nose as he works. “It’s like…pampering you for your birthday or holiday.”

"Like a gift?”

“More than that.” Seunghyun’s tongue pokes out of the corner of his mouth as he pushes his cuticles back and then wipes his finger down. “It’s like…serving you.”

The blush on Seunghyun’s face is so deep, Jiyong almost wonders if he’s running a fever. Jiyong mulls over his words. He supposes he can see the appeal, taking care of someone else and making sure their needs were met and seeing their relief or joy. After all, that was something he did when they recorded. It gave him a rush, personally and artistically, to get the vocals just right so that each of them were being highlighted to their appropriate strengths and could be appreciated to the fullest.

But that’s not quite right because even then it’s not as though Jiyong’s serving them. He’s just making sure they stay at the top.

"You deserve to be taken care of,” Seunghyun says, voice quiet as he sets his hand down and rubs it dry with a soft towel. “This isn’t about making you look good. It’s about making you feel good.”

Jiyong tenses, heart thumping. He worried, perhaps too much, that people thought he was too pampered and couldn’t take care of himself. It was a point of pride that he was so involved with the making of their music, that whenever he could or was allowed, he took care of himself just like any other person. Sometimes he’d indulge, only to recoil from it minutes later. Buying clothes was one thing, but indulging in something as simple as a massage seemed…spoiled.

“I said something wrong didn’t I?” Seunghyun sounds more amused than worried as he picks up his other hand and sets to work on that one. “You _do_ deserve to feel good.”

“You didn’t say anything wrong,” Jiyong says. “It’s just my own hang ups.”

Seunghyun doesn’t look satisfied with the answer but he lets it go. He finishes with Jiyong’s fingers and then uncaps the lotion Jiyong liked to use after showers, rubbing Jiyong’s arms and hands down before digging his thumbs into his palm with a gentle touch. Jiyong jolts, hands unexpectedly sensitive. He forgot how much tension could be carried in them. He bites his lip to keep an embarrassing noise inside as Seunghyun’s thumb rubs up the center of his palm and then back down. His thumbs slide down to his forearm, rubbing small but firm circles. Jiyong gives in and slumps forward a bit with a sigh.

With a chuckle, Seunghyun pulls Jiyong in so he’s leaning against him, face tucked against his neck as he works. Jiyong lets the soothing motions ease him into a state of contentment where he’s not even sure if he’s awake or not. He’s awake enough to make a disgruntled noise when Seunghyun lets go. Seunghyun laughs and kisses his temple.

“Just switching hands, Princess,” Seunghyun says.

A low burning arousal curls in his gut at the pet name but it pales in comparison to the way it feels to have Seunghyun’s thumbs rubbing out the tension in his left forearm. Jiyong never wants him to stop.

“I’d touch you all day if I could,” Seunghyun says and Jiyong doesn’t even care that his thoughts are spilling into words. “I don’t like touching people but you…it’s nice.”

“Seemed more than nice last night, I’m hurt by your assessment,” Jiyong mumbles, then gives Seunghyun’s neck a half-hearted bite before nuzzling in and then moving enough to slide fully into his lap, straddling his legs.

Seunghyun doesn’t say anything but Jiyong _knows_ he’s rolling his eyes. “Back in the chair. I need to paint the base coat.”

Jiyong obeys, brain feeling slow and fuzzy as he does so. It’s like before when he’d slipped under a pleasure filled wave and into something hazy and perfect the first time they’d played around with the pet names. He’s not overwhelmed with physical sensation. Instead, it’s just emotions, like Seunghyun dragged him into whatever mental space it was with his words and care alone.

Seunghyun uncaps the base coat paint and sets Jiyong’s hand down on one of his old magazines before starting in the first finger. Black and green bangs fall into his face as he watches. He makes a disgruntled noise and pushes it back again.

“I’m going to cut it all off,” Jiyong says. “Or grow it all out. Anything is better than this.”

"You’d look…very pretty,” Seunghyun says, pausing and glancing up at him.

Jiyong flushes at the words and the thought. “Do you think it’s too much sometimes? That I’m too feminine or…I don’t know.”

“Jiyong, how long have we been friends?” Seunghyun asks. He puts the brush back inside the bottle and picks up Jiyong’s hand, blowing lightly over his fingers before setting them back down and meeting his eyes.

"For almost our whole lives,” Jiyong says.

“Have I ever made you feel as though I think you’re too much?”

“Never,” Jiyong says.

Seunghyun raises an eyebrow and then moves to his other hand.

“Point taken,” Jiyong says, smiling and ducking his head again. “Thank you. For this.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Seunghyun says. He smiles as he moves to his index finger. “So what color are we doing?”

“They’re going to re-dye it red for a while,” Jiyong says. “I should probably match.”

Seunghyun nods and they fall back into companionable silence as he finishes with the base coat. He gets up after and presses a slow, sweet kiss to Jiyong’s lips before going to the bathroom to search for the red nail polish. Jiyong stretches his fingers out, biting his lip at the feeling of his now loose muscles stretching out in a pleasant way he can’t really ever remember experiencing. Seunghyun had awakened a monster. He wouldn’t ever want to go a day without his hands and arms being massaged now.

He doesn’t realize he’s drifted off until Seunghyun taps his fingers. He jerks awake, recoiling back in the chair. Seunghyun snorts, then laughs, unable to hold it in, before setting the nail polish down on the table.

“Who knew a little pampering was all it would take to knock you out?” Seunghyun says, but there’s nothing mean in his tone. “Come on. Go take a nap. We’ll finish the rest later.”

Jiyong lets Seunghyun tug him up out of the chair and start guiding him down the hall. “I want another massage before we do the polish.”

Seunghyun stops at the entrance to bedroom, brushing Jiyong’s bangs back over his ear. “Of course, Princess.”


End file.
